


iTunes challenge 4: The Spaces Between my Fingers are Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly

by Helloiamsilver



Series: iTunes Challenge [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloiamsilver/pseuds/Helloiamsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song 4: Vanilla Twilight-Owl City</p>
            </blockquote>





	iTunes challenge 4: The Spaces Between my Fingers are Right Where Yours Fit Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> iTunes challenge where you were quick fics for the first ten songs on shuffle

Adam sat awake and stared at the midnight blue sky filled with sparkling starlight and the glowing moon as it shown over the ocean. He had tried to sleep, but every time his eyelids closed, he couldn’t see anything else but warm brown eyes. He was in a beautiful bungalow on a gorgeous tropical beach but all he could think about was how he was alone. Why had he even wanted to be alone again? To focus? Clear his head? Screw that, he wanted somebody with him. No, he wanted Tommy with him. He wanted his cuddly body curled up next to him in this bed whispering both stupid stuff and sweet words into his ear. Adam sighed one more time and pulled himself out of the empty bed and pushed open the sliding glass doors. He once again gazed at the beauty of the night sky and breathed deeply the scent of the sea and the soft sound of the waves crashing upon the shore. He sat down on the front porch and took in the whole world around him. He knotted his hands together again and again. They felt so wrong without another hand to twine them together with. He pulled them apart and placed them on the wood where he sat. He made himself stop pining and instead told himself to just let go. He stared up at the bright, pure white full moon and the swirling atmosphere above his head. The flowing and changing twilight of universe and the spectacle of stars. He emptied all of the stresses and felt the heavy weight that had descended down onto his shoulders begin to lift. This was why he’d come here. To taste a bit of the universe and let it put the life back into his bones, forgetting the rest of the world. He couldn’t deny though, he still missed those warm brown eyes. But now, the loneliness didn’t feel quite so heavy. He allowed himself a small smile, knowing that those eyes would be waiting for him when he came home. Still, he pulled out his phone and sent one little message to Tommy.  
“Darling, I wish you were here,”


End file.
